The concept of a modular bathroom is well known. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,128 of Canalizo, discloses a compact bathroom unit made up of a single cabinet in which a hydraulic system, a drainage system and a system of regulating different fixtures are integrated. As disclosed, the modular bathroom includes a wash basin, a toilet and a shower.
A more recent development of Staudenmayer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,759 discloses a built-in sanitary furniture unit. As disclosed, a built-in furniture unit is provided with a fixedly mounted toilet, a shower, a shower tray, a rear wall ridgedly connected to the shower tray and a toilet seat moveably mounted on the rear wall. The built-in furniture unit is designed as a cubicle with the advantage that it can be installed for example in the bedroom of a person in need of nursing, so transforming the bedroom into a nursing care room. The unit includes a flush tank operated by a flush button. Located below the flush tank is a wastewater outlet from the toilet. This wastewater outlet is followed by a chopper and a pump, so that, the drain can be connected to a conventional washbasin drain 40. Similarly, the unit also discharges a drain from the shower tray into a wastewater outlet.
It is now believed that there is a need and a commercial market for an improved portable toilet for a patient's room in accordance with the present invention. There should be a commercial market for a toilet in accordance with the present invention because it allows a bedroom of a person in need of nursing care to be transformed into a nursing care room without a need for attaching the unit to a plumbing fixture. The portable toilet also facilitates moving the toilet into and out of a bedroom and to transport the units to another home. Further, the units are light in weight, durable, easily cleaned and serviced, relatively free of odor and can be manufactured and sold at a reasonable price.